Akitsu
|name =Akitsu |jname =秋津 |sekireino =7 (Former Scrapped) |species =Sekirei Female - Ice Manipulation |gender =Female |height =169 cm |weight =47 kg |size =B 89 / W 57 / H 88 |ashikabi =Mikogami Hayato |norito =''This is the ice of my pledge. Shatter the misfortunes of my Ashikabi!'' |japanese =Yu Kobayashi |english =Jenny Jaffe }}Akitsu is an unpartnered Sekirei, referred to by Homura as a 'Scrap(ped) Number'. During her adjustments, an incompetent MBI scientist who overestimated himself caused her to be winged preterm.Sekirei Manga chapter 130.5 special Due to this incident, she is unable to be winged by an Ashikabi, rendering her incapable of using a Norito. Despite this, Akitsu is still a very strong competitor, allowing her to fight on par with Sekirei like Homura with relative ease. She considers Mikogami Hayato her Ashikabi, because he took her in after she fled from MBI and she fears being thrown away againSekirei Manga chapter 07. Her name (aki+tsu) means "autumn port". During the later stage four battle of Kamikura Island battles Mikogami is finally able trigger her emergence or winging. Her emergence is shortly lived however as she self terminated in using her full powered unrestricted noritoSekirei Manga chapter 153-155, which she uses to protect her Ashikabi and his other Sekirei. She is revived shortly afterward by Kusano's Norito after Minato Sahashi activates itSekirei Manga chapter 171. Appearance Akitsu has short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage. The most noticeable thing about Akitsu is the crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead instead of her back which signifies her status as an unwingable individual. Personality Like her power, Akitsu has a very cold and melancholic personality. She speaks very few words, and when she does, it's usually in a neutral tone. She appears to be very polite and will follow her master's orders without hesitation. Despite her strong sense of duty and fervor, Akitsu does have her moments of forgetfulness. In one instance, Akitsu entered a battle without wearing her panties; it was first assumed she was ordered to do so by Hayato Mikogami, but it was revealed that it was actually due to a case of absent-mindednessSekirei Manga chapter 62. She also stated she was envious of Homura because, at the time, it was still possible for the rival Sekirei to be winged and thus have an Ashikabi, something she can never achieve. Akitsu also seems to posses some knowledge on subjects like the first generation Disciplinary Squad.Sekirei Manga chapter 97. Abilities and Powers Akitsu has the power of controlling ice. Although she has fought in the series, her battles are rarely seen. In the few times she has fought, she displays the skill of freezing objects within her field of vision, such as Homura's leg. Akitsu is also able to shoot ice projectiles to her opponents to pierce them from afar. She is also good at judging her opponents power. When No. 4 Karasuba appeared after Akitsu fought Homura in her pursuit of No. 107 Shiina, she immediately knew that she was too strong for her and retreatedSekirei Manga chapter 19. Homura has the theory that the reason for "scrapping" Akitsu is her massive strength. An unmanagable person possessing such power would be extremely dangerous. By preventing her from being winged, her abilities are limited and can never gain the Norito and unlock her true potential. It is confirmed that Akitsu was the former Sekirei No. 07 (it was later mentioned she was a single number). She is powerful and can fight Homura equally, but often end their fights being a stalemate, as fire and ice have strong antithesis with each other. Attacks: *Tsurara Fubuki ("Icicle Snow Storm") *Sakasa Tsurara ("Reverse Icicle") *Tobi Tsurara ("Flying Icicle") Sekirei5 65.jpg|Icicle Snow Storm Akitsu.jpg|"Ice Needles" Norito Basically, it's a form to use a large amount of power. Every Sekirei it's said to have it. The form to execute requires two steps: #A kiss with their Ashikabi. #A prayer. *'Prayer': Sekirei Manga chapter 155 : History In the introduction chapters she was seen sitting hurt on a bench, wearing a doctor coat covered in blood when Mikogami approached her. Prior to her appearance, it is later revealed that she was the victim of a failed adjustment procedures from an arrogant tuner and her status as a 'scrap number' was issued by Sahashi Takami. Irate from being fired by the lead scientist, along with the rest of his division, the man tried taking his frustration out on Akitsu. However, the former No. 7 defended herself and quickly escaped from MBI's labs. Afterwards she was found and accepted by Hayato Mikogami who she now considers her Ashikabi. When Homura questioned Sahashi Takami of Akitsu's background, Takami responded that she had no idea about the Sekirei's involvement in the game and assumed it to be one of Minaka's bad jokes.Sekirei Manga chapter 10 In the memories of the past displayed by Miya to Minato using the power of the Jinki, a Sekirei similar Akitsu seemed to have the same Ashikabi as Sekirei who resembled Minato's.Sekirei Manga chapter 114 Synopsis References Category:Sekirei Category:Sekireis of Mikogami Hayato Category:Characters